


Nós não termos um fim

by Aika_Momoi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Bad end, F/M, Zutara, detetive, misterio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika_Momoi/pseuds/Aika_Momoi
Summary: "Finalmente". Comemorou mentalmente enquanto avistava o telhado do sanatório ao longe.Por algum motivo que era desconhecido por parte do detetive, foi extremamente difícil para ele conseguir uma autorização para ir ao local dos relatos. Motivo esse que estava unicamente ligado ao total desconhecimento de todos sobre o tal sanatório, que por sinal nem mesmo nome tinha. Por mais relatos e histórias que Zuko encontrara na internet ou livros, ninguém mais parecia saber sobre o que se tratava o local. Eles nem mesmo sabiam aonde era sua localização. Era como se tudo isso existisse apenas para ele, ninguém mais poderia encontra-lo ou resolve-lo.Este fora um mistério que o destino preparou especialmente para esse tão curioso e obstinado detetive.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

Mais um dia. Mais um dia começou, mas para aquele detetive não era apenas mais um dia.

Fazem-se meses que ele lê e estuda sobre os estranhos acontecimentos paranormais que rondavam toda a região do vale. Acontecimentos estes que sempre eram descritos como assombrações vindas do sanatório abandonado que estava ali há quase dois séculos.

E era hoje, especificamente hoje que o detetive iria poder finalmente iniciar suas investigação de campo.

"Finalmente". Comemorou mentalmente enquanto avistava o telhado do sanatório ao longe.

Por algum motivo que era desconhecido por parte do detetive, foi extremamente difícil para ele conseguir uma autorização para ir ao local dos relatos. Motivo esse que estava unicamente ligado ao total desconhecimento de todos sobre o tal sanatório, que por sinal nem mesmo nome tinha. Por mais relatos e histórias que Zuko encontrara na internet ou livros, ninguém mais parecia saber sobre o que se tratava o local. Eles nem mesmo sabiam aonde era sua localização. Era como se tudo isso existisse apenas para ele, ninguém mais poderia encontra-lo ou resolve-lo.

Este fora um mistério que o destino preparou especialmente para esse tão curioso e obstinado detetive.


	2. Terra (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko explora o sanatório.

Fora uma sensação tão satisfatória quanto ganhar na loteria quando adentrou, finalmente, aquela construção velha que tanto viu em fotos.

Por mais abandonado que estivesse o local, com exceção das trepadeiras que cobriam as paredes externas do edifício, todo o sanatório parecia incrivelmente conservado. Não havia qualquer sinal de energia elétrica, o que fez o detetive agradecer por estar de dia, no entanto tudo estava tão "ajeitado" que ninguém acreditaria se dissessem que aquele lugar estava abandonado a mais de cem anos.

"Interessante". Constatou Zuko retirando sua câmera da mochila, já começando a tirar algumas fotos do local.

ㅡ 05 de julho de 2009. Edifício estranhamente intocado, razoável conservação apesar do tempo de abandono. - Atestou para seu gravador de voz, buscando não deixar nada passar despercebido.

O som dos passos do moreno ecoavam pelos corredores desabitados do enorme hospital. Seria até mesmo agoniante se o detetive já não estivesse acostumado a se meter nesse tipo de situação.

Desde pequeno o destino o fez curioso por natureza, forçando o jovem a desde criança se aventurar em encontrar respostas para coisas que mais ninguém conseguia. Era seu hobby. Um hobby perigoso e escolhido a dedo pelo destino.

Ao final de um corredor, ele deparou-se com algumas portas trancadas, ou melhor, emperradas. Suas fechaduras estavam totalmente enferrujadas, o que impedia qualquer um de abri-las.

Ainda excitado pelo fato de ter acabado de chegar a um local estranho e totalmente novo para ele, o detive decidiu deixar aquelas portas de lado, mas apenas por agora, outra hora ele voltaria e daria um jeito de abri-las. O moreno virou-se, rumo de volta para a ala da recepção e escolheu mais um dos vários corredores para seguir por suas investigações.

Por azar, ou talvez sorte, Zuko perdeu-se em meio as tantas portas e salas que haviam naquele edifício, fazendo-o ir parar direto nos fundos do sanatório.

Lá tudo estava escuro devido à falta de janelas, o que só acabou instigando ainda mais a curiosidade do homem que, por sua vez, continuou adentrando pelos corredores escuros e sujos.

Sujos? Não, imundos. Aquela área do hospital estava em um estado completamente oposto da recepção. Suas paredes úmidas estavam cobertas de bolor e teias de aranha. Estas sim pareciam paredes dignas de um lugar abandonado.

Por um instante a luz da lanterna que ele carregava piscou, fazendo-o parar por um instante enquanto prestava atenção se não havia notado algo que pudesse ter causado aquilo. Mas nada parecia anormal aos olhos do detetive, então ele apenas prosseguiu.

Após andar por cerca de vinte minutos sem ver nada de novo, Zuko começou a desconfiar. Parecia que o tal corredor onde estava não tinha fim e, pior, a cada passo o ambiente ficava mais e mais escuro. Só para colaborar com toda aquela situação, a lanterna começara a piscar cada vez mais vezes. Não era um piscar constante, mas, vez ou outra, o moreno se via obrigado a interromper seus passos pela falta de estabilidade na iluminação.

Poucos passo à frente uma sensação estranha atingiu a sola dos sapatos do detetive, forçando-o a instintivamente descer seu olhar para o chão. Terra. Era isso o que havia sob seus pés. Terra fresca e com o cheiro amadeirado da floresta que cercava o vale.

Sua mente logo fez com que ponderasse tratar-se de um jardim de inverno, mas não. Logo seus olhos subiram de novo, em busca de algo que concretizasse sua hipótese, no entanto, tudo que encontrou fora tão surpreendente que fez o detetive derrubar bruscamente sua lanterna no chão.

Era a floresta, a enorme floresta do vale estava ali o cercando em todas as direções. Não importava para onde ele olhasse, tudo que via eram árvores e mais árvores. Nada do corredor imundo de antes.

Mesmo assustado em meio a tal situação inacreditável a mente de Zuko focava-se em um único detalhe: eram duas da tarde.

Duas da tarde? O que isso tem haver? Você pergunta. Bom, nada. Nada além do fato da terrível escuridão que dominava toda a floresta. Parecia que a noite havia chegado tão magicamente como o surgimento da tal floresta.

Um galho quebrou-se em algum ponto atrás do detetive, porém, assim que ele virou-se para ver o que causara aquilo, a luz de sua lanterna se apagou de vez, aumentando ainda mais a negritude da noite.

Sem poder enxergar nada e com seu coração quase saltando pela boca, o homem abaixou-se rápido, apalpando todo o chão ao redor em busca de sua lanterna perdida.

Assim que ele a achou e a luz fez-se presente de novo, Zuko não sabia se sentia-se aliviado ou animado diante do que estava a ver.

ㅡ Sala de máquinas. - Leu a pequena e suja placa que encontrava-se na porta a sua frente.

Olhando cautelosamente para trás ele deixou um sorriso discreto tomar seus lábios, enquanto conseguia enxergar um curto corredor que dava direto na ala de onde ele viera anteriormente.

Qualquer um que não o conhecesse poderia facilmente acreditar que era louco ou, no mínimo, insano por estar com um sorriso no rosto após tudo o que acabara de acontecer. No entanto, Zuko não podia estar mais são e lúcido. Tal sorriso era apenas a manifestação da satisfação de saber que havia encontrado o que tanto procurou.

Havia algo de errado com aquele lugar e sua curiosidade pulsava em seu peito clamando por mais.

Sem esperar mais, ele adentrou a sala de máquinas, afinal se algo havia insistindo tanto para impedi-lo de chegar até ali, então certamente tinha alguma coisa naquele lugar. Ou pelo menos era isso que o detetive imaginava. Era apenas uma pena ele não conhecer os planos do destino.

Dentro da sala, que por sinal era enorme, haviam desde geradores básicos até os mais potentes que com certeza energizavam equipamentos gigantescos usados na medicina antiga. Entrar ali era como viajar ao passado, onde as máquinas possuíam um tamanho absurdo em comparação a seus propósitos. Um prato cheio para um especialista ou colecionador, mas apenas um tédio para um detetive que via tudo aquilo apenas como entulho ou ferro velho.

Apesar da pouca familiaridade e interesse que o homem nutria por tais máquinas, ao analisar melhor todo o local ele logo encontrou as chaves de força do edifício.

"Por favor". Pediu enquanto tentava ligar pelo menos uma das chaves de luz.

ㅡ Isso! - Comemorou ao ouvir o som dos geradores ligando e, com isso, as luzes do corredor voltando.

Apesar do detetive não ter medo do escuro, ou do quer que esteja nele, ainda sim era muito mais fácil para ele investigar todo aquele hospital se tivesse luz. Até porque restavam-lhe apenas mais umas cinco horas de luz solar, então caso não houvesse energia, o moreno teria que retornar ao hotel que ficava a alguns quilômetros do sanatório e voltar no dia seguinte. Mas agora, com tudo iluminado por aquela luz artificial, ele poderia perder a noite toda vagando pelos corredores sombrios do edifício a procura de qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe trazer respostas.

A noite finalmente chegou, mas para Zuko as últimas cincos horas passaram como se fossem minutos. Ele entreteu-se tanto com o lugar que mesmo com todo o tempo que teve não conseguiu ver nem mesmo um terço do hospital.

Agora, um pouco cansado de tanto andar, retornou à ala da recepção onde havia deixado as suas coisas. Sentou-se ao lado de sua mala e tirou de dentro algumas câmeras de vigilância, que pretendia instalar pela manhã, juntamente de um laptop que usava para monitorar tais câmeras.

Enquanto passava seus áudios gravados para o laptop, um som alto assustou o detetive, fazendo-o parar tudo o que fazia e seguir apressado na direção da qual veio ruído.

Ainda seguindo o rastro de um som que já havia sumido, Zuko chegou até um grupo de portas já conhecidas por ele. Em sua frente estavam nada mais nada menos que as fechaduras enferrujadas de mais cedo, entretanto, para sua total surpresa elas estavam como novas, sem qualquer sinal da ferrugem de antes. Estavam agora tão impecáveis como todo o restante do edifício.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele simplesmente levou suas mãos a uma das fechaduras e abriu com tanta facilidade que ele começara a ponderar se tinha ou não visto tais portas enferrujadas quando chegou. Mas, não, ele tinha certeza em suas memórias, elas ainda estavam claras em sua mente.

Por detrás da porta que acabara de abrir, o detetive encontrou a área dos leitos. Haviam macas e mais macas espalhadas por uma enorme sala, tendo entre elas apenas cortinas de cor acinzentada.

Assim como o restante do lugar, aquela ala também estava incrivelmente conservada, quebrando por completo as leis de degradação natural por abandono.

Novamente um som alto ecoou pelos corredores. Um ruído alto como se alguém estivesse arrastando móveis e, apesar de parecer exatamente o mesmo de minutos atrás, agora parecia vir da recepção.

Confuso, o detetive voltou correndo até ala que já bem conhecia, mas assim que pôs os pés no local todas as luzes do hospital se apagaram. Todas exatamente no mesmo instante.

Seu coração batia forte, mas dessa vez não era de animação e sim medo. Pela primeira vez em anos Zuko sentiu um frio agonizante lhe percorrer a espinha.

"Merda, merda, merda!" Amaldiçoava-se por ter esquecido a lanterna na mochila.

Ele começou a andar, passo por passo, até o local aonde lembrava ter deixado seus pertences. Quando finalmente os alcançou, apanhou a lanterna depressa e a mirou em todas as direções possíveis, acalmando seu coração que já quase que pulava para fora do peito.

Por mais que ele não costumasse ter medo nesse tipo de situação, dessa vez algo provocou uma descarga de adrenalina em seu corpo, fazendo-o quase entrar em pânico. Havia algo extremamente poderoso dentro daquele sanatório e agora ele estava preso a isso.

Ainda com as mãos atravessando o ambiente com a luz da lanterna, Zuko respirou fundo e começou a procurar por pistas do que havia causado o ruído de antes.

Ele andou, andou e andou pelos corredores, passando a lanterna por cada cantinho que encontrava, mas nada fora encontrado. Tudo parecia exatamente como antes. Ou pelo menos era isso que pensava o detetive.

Na volta, em meio a um corredor que separava a recepção de uma ala qualquer, o moreno interrompeu seus passos ao focar agora mais terra pelo chão.

Dessa vez não era um chão de terra como antes, tratava-se na verdade de pegadas. Pegadas marcadas em terra fresca no piso branco do hospital. Tais pegadas vinham direto da ala da sala de máquinas, seguindo direto até Zuko.

Por um instante ele olhou para seus próprios pé, desconfiado que fosse ele mesmo que tivesse causado aquilo, mas não. Seus sapatos estavam tão limpos que, ao ouvir mais uma vez o ruído de antes, o detetive teve a certeza...

... Ele não estava sozinho naquele lugar.


	3. Terra (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko descobre que não está sozinho.

Em um ímpeto de coragem, Zuko correu em meio ao breu, sendo guiado apenas pela luz fraca de sua lanterna. O som alto repetiu-se umas quatro vezes seguidas, forçando o detetive a correr de um ponto ao outro dentro do sanatório, em busca da fonte.

Ao abrir mais uma porta de forma totalmente afobada, quase caindo para dentro da sala, as luzes finalmente voltaram, fazendo com que o homem pendesse a cabeça para trás, cansado e sorrindo em alívio.

No entanto, em meio ao desespero ele não havia notado algo extremamente importante naquela nova sala... Ele não estava sozinho. E foi exatamente o que o mesmo percebeu quando voltou a abrir seus olhos, olhando calmamente para a frente.

Palavras faltaram para ambos quando seus olhos se encontraram. Foi o mais estranho e surpreendente choque de surpresa. Nenhum dos dois imaginava ter mais alguém ali naquele lugar abandonado.

ㅡ Quem é você? - Perguntou ríspido ainda com seus olhos ligados aos da morena a sua frente.

A garota, que antes fuçava em alguns papéis, entreabriu os lábios buscando assimilar algo para responde-lo, porém o detetive fora mais rápido.

ㅡ O que pensa que está fazendo? Assim você vai destruir a minha investigação. - Acusou furioso, imaginando que tratava-se uma curiosa qualquer que iria bagunçar toda a sua pesquisa.

ㅡ Sua investigação? - Repetiu ela em forma de chacota - Pois saiba que não vi seu nome em lugar nenhum daqui. - Sorriu convencida, arrancando um olhar mortal do mais alto.

"Quem essa garota pensa que é?" Riu debochado, pronto para retrucar algo que certamente levaria a uma discussão boba e sem fim, mas a "intrusa" o cortou antes mesmo que pronuncia-se qualquer palavra a mais.

ㅡ Meu nome é Katara. E, só para você saber, essa investigação ao qual você se refere, é minha. - Esclareceu, mantendo o contato visual com o ser que para ela era considerado o "verdadeiro intruso".

Diante de tal afirmação prepotente da garota, Zuko apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha em uma mistura de curiosidade e desdém, e então a questionou:

ㅡ Uma detetive?

ㅡ Adivinhou sozinho foi? - Caçoou convencida.

Ela já desconfiava do aquele homem era, por isso decidiu provoca-lo direto no que ele mais se gabava. Sua perspicácia.

O sorriso do detetive se desfez por completo ao ter seu ego ferido, mas logo forçou-se a enfrenta-la novamente. Lançou para a garota um olhar afiado e recebeu o mesmo de volta.

ㅡ Eu recebi autorização regional para vir investigar este sanatório, então se essa investigação pertence a alguém, esse alguém sou eu. - Voltou a estampar um meio sorriso nos lábios, satisfeito por ter respondido a audácia dela à altura.

ㅡ E o que te faz acreditar que eu não tenha?

Por mais que Zuko negasse, ele estava impressionado com aquela morena. Ela possui respostas para tudo que ele dizia, era um verdadeiro desafio. E isso atiçou o detetive.

ㅡ Desde quando chegou aqui?

ㅡ Estou aqui a quase três dias. - Respondeu seca, como se não se importasse com qualquer coisa que o homem pudesse vir a retrucar. Estava segura e firme como a terra de outrora.

Ao notar que havia sido passado para trás em questão de dias, uma frustração imensa tomou conta de Zuko, o que o fez apelar para algo que nunca se imaginou fazendo.

ㅡ Quer quanto para ir embora? - Interrogou, surpreendendo a dono dos orbes de safira.

Suborno. Algo que nunca havia precisado fazer até então, no entanto, dessa vez ele não via outra saída. Depois de ter visto tudo de sobrenatural que estava acontecendo naquele lugar, o detetive estava disposto a ir até o fim e isso não envolvia de forma alguma compartilhar suas investigações com mais ninguém.

ㅡ Quê?! - Ela riu soprado assim que sua surpresa inicial passou. - Você deve ser doido se pensa que irei aceitar esse seu suborno ridículo.

Por mais irritado que Zuko estivesse nesse momento, ele não pode deixar de admitir que admirou a conduta firme da rival. Ela parecia cegamente decidida a permanecer ali, assim como ele.

Foi então, que em meio a olhares mortais e palavras afiadas eles tiveram suas primeiras impressões um do outro. Uma primeira impressão ríspida e seca, assim como a terra que agora os cercava sem que eles nem mesmo notassem. Eles estavam entretidos de mais retrucando um ao outro e trocando olhares desafiadores, que sequer notaram como o ambiente a sua volta tinha transformando-se.

Já não havia mais piso, apenas terra. As paredes também não estavam presentes, em seu lugar apenas o ar úmido da floresta e algumas árvores enormes. A únicas coisas que ainda se mantinham no mesmo lugar eram a mesa onde Katara estava e a porta por onde Zuko chegara a poucos minutos.

ㅡ Mas que merd... - Resmungou a garota quando finalmente foram alertados pelo que estava acontecendo.

Musgo e videiras começaram a tomar conta dos papéis que estavam sobre a mesa, fazendo a garota se assustar. Suas mãos moveram-se rápido e, mesmo com quase tudo já tomado, ela conseguiu resgatar algumas folhas e então se afastou da mesa que agora estava irreconhecível.

ㅡ Droga. - O detetive estalou a língua. - Está acontecendo de novo.

ㅡ De novo?

ㅡ Esquece. Vamos dar o fora daqui. - Por algum motivo a aura que exalava por aquela floresta era hostil, como tivesse algo ali pronto para ataca-los.

Ambos correram até a porta, quase que disputando uma corrida, mas o Zuko chegou antes pelo fato de estar mais perto. Mas quem disso que tudo estava bem do outro lado da porta?

Assim que a porta foi aberta, os olhos dos dois detetives se arregalaram, havia apenas mais terra. Não havia sinal de árvores, mas era obviamente a mesma floresta, só que agora cheia de portas.

Eles se entreolharam sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, porém Katara foi quem recobrou a consciência mais rápido. Ela empurrou o moreno com tudo, passando apressada por ele.

ㅡ Sai da frente, está atrapalhando. - Resmungou seguindo direto até a primeira porta que viu.

Assim como a última, esta revelava apenas mais e mais portas, uma infinidade de caminhos.

Irritado pela grosseria da rival, Zuko fechou a cara e correu corajosamente até outra porta e ao ver que também se tratava de mais do mesmo ele tacou o "foda-se" e entrou ali, seguindo até mais uma porta qualquer, repetindo isso incessantemente.

Katara não ficou muito para trás nisso, ambos estavam entrando e saindo de tantas portas que nem mais conseguiam mapear ou sequer contar. Era como um labirinto sem fim.

Ora ou outra eles acabavam na mesma dimensão, correndo para as mesmas portas e entre essas corridas eles tentavam sabotar um ao outro, torcendo para que seu rival fosse engolido pela terra, deixando a investigação toda livre para si.

Sujos, ou melhor, imundos. Era exatamente assim que estavam. Suados de tanto correr e cheiros de terra, por conta das inúmeras vezes que caíram ao chão, eles agora já encontravam-se exaustos.

Tudo já parecia em vão, uma guerra perdida. Mas mesmo que parecesse impossível escapar dali os dois detetives não pareciam dispostos a desistir. Estavam correndo feito loucos, passando de porta em porta, enquanto buscavam qualquer pista com seus olhos treinados. No entanto, o que eles não esperavam era que essa atenção exacerbada aos detalhes do ambiente seria exatamente a causa de sua desatenção.

Com seus olhos desfocados da frente, ao acabarem abrindo a mesma porta, Zuko e Katara trombaram com tudo fazendo cada um cair para um lado.

O choque de seus corpos contra o chão, fez o som de galhos se partindo ecoar pelo local e, assim que abriram os olhos, tudo simplesmente estava de volta ao normal.

Fora como se tudo aquilo tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo. Eles estavam de pé um na frente do outro. Ambos exatamente como estavam antes de tudo começar. Sem rastro algum de terra ou suor. Mas o mais estranho nisso tudo era que já não estavam mais na sala de antes. Era como se tivessem se tele portado para a sala de máquinas.

ㅡ Ai, não acredito. - A morena pareceu estranhamente contente ao chegar a aquele lugar.

ㅡ O que vai fazer? - O mais alto desconfiou quando a viu começar a tatear as máquinas a procura de algo.

ㅡ Não é óbvio? Vou tentar acender as luzes. - Disse assim que chegou à frente da chave de força do edifício.

Zuko já ia a impedir de tal ato, mas antes disso ele notou que todas as luzes dos corredores atrás de si estavam apagadas e, como se já não fosse suficiente, além do par de folhas a morena carregava também uma lanterna.

Não precisou de muito mais do que isso para que o detetive se tocasse do que havia acontecido. Aquilo há pouco não fora um labirinto ou algo do tipo, estava muito além disso.

Desde o começo eles não estavam no mesmo lugar. Ele já havia acendido as luzes do hospital, mas para a garota isso nunca aconteceu. Isso porque eles nunca estiveram na mesma dimensão. Aquela sala de antes funcionou como uma fenda, ou talvez, uma espécie de véu que dividia ambas as dimensões. Por isso todas aquelas portas, eles estavam pulando de dimensão em dimensão, passando por elas como se fossem alas de um labirinto.

Mais uma vez naquele dia o Zuko liberou seus lábios para um sorriso de canto. Haviam algo naquele lugar, algo até mesmo maior do que ele imaginava antes.

Algo que, por mais que nenhum deles saiba, o destino preparou especialmente para esse casal de detetives.


End file.
